Loathing
by Phosphorescent
Summary: What happened in between "The Wizard and I" and "What Is This Feeling?"? A missing moment in which new roommates Elphaba and Galinda have a confrontation in their dormitory. -Musicalverse-


_**Loathing**_

By Phosphorescent

Disclaimer: I do not own or lay claim to anything even tenuously associated with _Wicked_ or _The Wizard of Oz_ or any of the characters, situations, settings, etc. contained therein. They belong to various individuals who are considerably more talented and well-off than myself — included among these people are Gregory Maguire, Winnie Holzman, Stephen Schwartz, L. Frank Baum, and the company of MGM. I am only playing with the aforesaid characters, situations, settings, etc. for my own amusement and am making no profit whatsoever from this (other than the bettering of my writing skills and my own amusement). No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: This fic starts out with Galinda's POV, but quickly shifts to Elphaba's, which is where it stays for the rest of the fic.

* * *

Galinda Upland stalked away from Madam Morrible and that horrid green girl, Miss Elph-something-or-other Thropp. 

_How _dare_ Madam Morrible ignore me like that?_ she fumed angrily. Confusion colored her thoughts as well, though. _For that matter, _why_ would she choose Miss Elph – Elphrina? – Thropp for her Sorcery Seminar over _me?

She purposefully ignored the tiny, insignificant, itsy-bitsy fact that Miss Thropp's little display back in the Entrance Hall probably had something to do with that.

"Miss Galinda, wait up!" a female voice called, bringing her thoughts abruptly back to earth.

_Who is that again?_ she wondered as a blonde-haired girl, wearing a neatly pressed Shiz uniform and an insipid sort of expression hurried toward her, panting for breath.

"I just wanted to say that that was _so_ unfair," the girl burst out; sucking in more air she added, "It's practically unheard of!"

"Yes, I _quite_ agree," Galinda said with emphasis. "Why, I really – "

"Tricking you into sharing your room with that, that… disgusticified _being_ – if you can call her _that_! Why, neither of you want to room together, and there were many others who would have been most honored to be your roommate!"

Galinda winced: she had forgotten about having to share her suite – _her_ _private_ _suite! _– with the green girl. Although she completely agreed with the girl who stood by her side, she _did_ have a reputation to uphold, and so she said, "Now, now, let's not be unkind. I'm sure Miss Elphrina's coloring is no fault of her own."

She somehow managed to make the words sound sweet – but also politely dubious, as though she rather doubted that it wasn't Miss Thropp's fault _somehow,_ but was far too well-bred to say so.

The girl beside her – what _was_ her name? – said in wonder, "Oh Miss Galinda, you are just _too_ good! You are forced to submit to a humiliation such as this, and yet you still defend the cause of your misery!"

"Oh, anyone would do the same," Galinda murmured with false modesty, lowering her lashes. "But really, you mustn't stand on formalities and call me 'Miss Galinda' anymore. You simply _must_ call me Galinda – really, I insist!"

The girl looked delighted and replied promptly, "Then you must call me Shen Shen."

So _that_ was her name!

"If that is what you wish…" Galinda said. "Now, Shen Shen… would you be interested in doing me a teeny-tiny little favor?"

"But of course, Mi – Galinda, that is," Shen Shen said eagerly. "How can I be of assistance?"

"Would you be willing to help me start unpacking? I'm afraid that I have an awful lot to unpack, and I'd also like to decorate my room a bit before my new – " she wrinkled her dainty nose in distaste – "roommate comes back."

"Certainly!" Shen Shen said.

"Oh _good_!" Galinda cried, clapping her hands in delight. "Now you just follow me and I'll tell you where to put _everything_…"

—————

Elphaba Thropp's good mood that had come about as a result of Madam Morrible's approval had completely evaporated. She now groaned in exasperation as she made her way through the halls of Shiz to her new dormitory – and roommate. Already she had been tripped, insulted, and given two sets of completely false directions by her fellow students, and was consequently _not_ in a good mood. Her less than cheerful mood was only augmented by the fact that her roommate-to-be appeared to be possibly the stupidest, shallowest, most selfish, and incredibly _annoying_ blonde that she had ever met.

To be fair, though, it wasn't as though she had really met many blondes: Elphaba made a point of avoiding people whom she would not get along with. Of course, this meant that she tried to avoid just about everyone. But was that really such a bad thing? she reflected upon reaching the door to the dormitory.

Shrieks of laughter could be heard from within the room. And, unless Miss Galinda Upland "of the Upper Uplands" commonly made a practice of talking to herself, there was someone else in there whom she was talking to.

A sugary voice that Elphaba immediately identified as Galinda's was saying, "Shen Shen, would you be a dear and put those shoes over there? No, no, on that shelf."

Elphaba pushed the door open, and strode into the room carrying her single suitcase in one hand. The first thing that she noticed upon surveying the room was that there appeared to be an overabundance of… _pink_.

Elphaba hated pink.

The second thing that she noticed was that Miss Galinda and another blonde girl were organizing what appeared to be a mountain of very impractical-looking shoes.

"Well, well, look who decided to show up," Galinda said.

"_Where_ exactly will I be sleeping?" Elphaba inquired waspishly, gazing about the room. Only one bed was visible. Of course, most of the bed was covered in bags and boxes, so 'visible' was a relative term. If you thought that being able to see the corner of a frilly pink coverlet made the bed 'visible', then it was indeed visible.

"Oh, they haven't brought the extra bed in yet," Galinda replied sweetly. "You see, there was only one bed here to begin with – _mine_. After all, I wasn't supposed to be sharing this room with anyone."

_Especially with someone like you,_ her tone implied. Elphaba bristled.

"Look Miss Galinda," she said, "I know perfectly well that you have no wish whatsoever to share this room with me, and I can assure you that _I_ have no wish to share this room with _you_. However, neither of us has a choice in this matter, now do we?"

Galinda sniffed and replied, "Hardly." She then turned to the other blonde and said, "Thank you for your help, Shen Shen; I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"My pleasure," the blonde – Shen Shen – responded. "And yes, we'll see each other tomorrow morning at breakfast!"

She then left the dormitory hastily, obviously relieved to escape from the atmosphere of rising tension between Elphaba and Galinda.

Galinda, obviously deciding that it would be best to ignore her new roommate, turned back to her unpacking with a quiet huff. Elphaba sat down on a chair that had somehow managed to escape being used as a temporary storage space, opened her suitcase, and pulled out a book, into which she immediately stuck her nose.

"_And so one is left with the question: What is it that sets animals and Animals apart? What is it that makes them so fundamentally different? And if, indeed, it is simply that Animals can talk, how does that make them so very much superior to mere animals?"_

"What in Oz's name are you reading that has you so absorbed?" Galinda's voice inquired in a mixture of reluctant curiosity and not-so-reluctant distaste.

Elphaba didn't even look up – as it was, she barely even registered the question.

"You know, it's terribly rude to just ignore someone who's trying to hold a conversation with you!" Galinda said snippily.

Without looking up from her book, Elphaba said dryly, "Really? You're trying to hold a conversation with me? Because I was under the impression that you were just looking for another way to make fun of me."

"Well see if _I_ ever make an attempt to be civil to you again!" Galinda said with a supercilious sniff.

Turning the page in her book, Elphaba said shortly, "_The Distinctions and Classification of animals and Animals_."

"Huh?"

"That's what I'm reading," she explained with irritation.

"Oh!" the blonde said in comprehension, then added in an annoyed tone, "Well, why didn't you just _say_ so?"

A knock came at the door, and Elphaba threw her book down in exasperation.

"I swear, there's a conspiracy against me being able to read in peace!" she exclaimed, stalking over to the door. Yanking it open, she snarled, "What do _you_ want?"

A munchkin boy stood there, balancing a heavy-looking bed. Upon seeing Elphaba's expression, he looked rather intimidated.

Galinda rushed forward. "I am _so_ sorry – Miss Thropp here _clearly_ wasn't taught manners as a child!" she said, delivering the insult in her perpetually sweet tones. Then she added condescendingly, "So we mustn't hold her lack of manners against her _too_ much, but rather try to help her by setting a good example."

Already those nasally sweet tones and condescending airs were getting on Elphaba's nerves.

The munchkin boy gazed at Galinda worshipfully – he had a _crush_ on her, Elphaba noted amusedly – obviously elated about being so close to the object of his adoration.

"Now, I'm sorry, I don't remember your name…" Galinda murmured, eyes downcast in a semblance of maidenly confusion and modesty.

The munchkin opened his mouth, presumably to provide her with his name, but Galinda held up a hand and said, "Wait! Don't tell me! It'll come to me in just a tick-tock!"

The munchkin shifted the bed's weight on his arms, as he stood waiting in the doorway.

Elphaba pursed her lips, and told the boy, "You _can_ come in, you know."

He ignored her, but set the bed down on the ground outside the door with a thump, causing Galinda to let out a small squeal and jump an inch in the air in surprise.

"Oh, I remember now!" she cried in delight. "Biq! That's your name!"

The munchkin looked slightly uncomfortable and trailed off with the words, "Well, actually it's Boq…" then added hastily, "but you were really close!"

"Well, welcome to my humble suite!" Galinda trilled. "Just come on in and set the bed down."

Boq leaned down and picked up the bed again, carried it into the room, then turned to Galinda and asked, "Uh, where do you want the bed, Miss?"

It was quite clear that he was _not_ addressing Elphaba with this statement, but, nevertheless, she opened her mouth to reply – only to be cut off by Galinda.

"Over in that corner," she said, pointing where she wanted him to place the bed.

Elphaba opened her mouth to protest – then shut it. What was the point? It wasn't as if she really cared where her bed was, anyway.

With a thud, Boq dropped the bed, then pushed into the corner, its wooden legs scraping on the wood floor. Considering the rest of the room's décor, Elphaba was only surprised that the whole floor wasn't covered in fluffy pink carpeting. She supposed that she should be grateful for small favors.

"Well, erm, Miss Galinda…" Boq stammered awkwardly, "I'm terribly sorry, but I _do_ have to go or people will be wondering where I am…"

"Oh, I understand. Thank you for your help, Biq!" she called enthusiastically as he left the room.

Elphaba thought she saw him wince, but couldn't have said for sure. As soon as the besotted munchkin was out of earshot, she took a deep breath, braced herself, and said, "I think it best if we lay down a few ground rules. With the understanding that neither of us wishes to be rooming with the other, the main thing that we need to establish is a live and let live policy."

Galinda just looked at her, a puzzled, yet supremely disdainful, expression on her face.

"In other words," Elphaba explained with exaggerated patience, "You leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. We'll each go our own separate ways and not try to interfere in each other's lives."

"Sounds perfect," Galinda said shortly. "Just be sure you stay out of my social life! I won't admit to knowing you outside of here, you know – just because we're roomies doesn't mean that I'm going to help you out."

Elphaba snorted sardonically – why would she _want_ Galinda to help her out or admit to their acquaintance in public?

"You needn't worry," she assured Galinda dryly. "I wouldn't touch your precious social life with a ten-foot pole, let alone try to get your assistance."

"I'm glad we understand each other," Galinda replied haughtily, an underlying threat evident in her tone. _We had _better_ understand each other_, she seemed to say, _or _else_…_

Picking up her suitcase, Elphaba then walked over to her bed, put it down there, and opened it to start unpacking. She looked up to locate a wardrobe or set of drawers or even a shelf where she could store her things, but… they all seemed to be occupied with Galinda's clothing and makeup.

"Miss Galinda," she said with a sigh, "You seem to have taken all of my storage space. I'll own that I don't need a lot, but if you would just clear this _one shelf_…"

"Since you ask so nicely…" Galinda said with sweet sarcasm, "… _no_."

"_Miss _Galinda…" Elphaba growled in frustration. "I am not going to beg. I am entitled to have a place to put my things, and I _will_ have one. Now move your belongings off that shelf."

Galinda practically reeled in shock for a moment at being spoken to in such a way, then glared at Elphaba, and said, "Miss Elphrina, I do not think you understand whom you are talking to! I am Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, a most wealthy, influential, beautiful, and _popular_ personage! And, as such, I will not tolerate being ordered about by an odd little green _upstart_, whose own sister does not wish to own to her acquaintance!"

Elphaba's eyes sparked dangerously as she advanced on her roommate.

"Leave Nessa out of this," she snapped sharply. "First of all, my name is _El-pha-ba_ not _El-phri-na_. And what, pray tell, do you think qualifies you to think that you know everything that there is to know about me? There are many things that you do not know, will not know, and _can _not know about me, simply because that blissful blonde brain of yours is incapable of wrapping itself around the details! Suffice it to say, I am every bit as worthy of being here as you, and I insist on being treated with at least a modicum of respect! Oh, and as for you being an 'important personage' – well, a lot of good your influence and popularity did you when it came to joining Madam Morrible's sorcery seminar, didn't it! _Sometimes_, my dear Miss Galinda, _talent_ is more important than _looks_!" Her voice dripped with derision.

"'Blissful blonde brain' is it?" Galinda shot back angrily. "Let's see what you make of the things my brain comes up with!" and she immediately snatched a pillow from her bed with which she proceeded to beat Elphaba over the head.

Elphaba stood there in disbelief and almost amusement, watching the diminutive blonde attempt to attack her with a soft object while glaring fiercely.

"Madam Morrible will come to her senses, Miss _Elphrina_, you'll see! Besides, do you _really_ think that anyone will _ever_ accept you?" Galinda asked scornfully. "It doesn't matter how much you know if no one will let you use it, now does it?"

_That_ hit a nerve. Finally Elphaba snapped, and, for the second time that day, she lost control of her powers. Green sparks flew from the tips of her fingers and Galinda started spinning around in circles like a top. Elphaba froze in horror as she realized what she had done – yet _again_. With a great effort, she yanked herself out of the trance, and Galinda stopped twirling around. Galinda stared at Elphaba in fear and anger, backing as far away from her as she could.

"I'm sorry, Miss Galinda," Elphaba said desperately, in the tones of one who knows that she won't be believed. "I honestly didn't mean to… I mean, I was angry, yes, but that _wasn't_ a premeditated action…"

"You didn't mean to...! Stay away from me, you… you… unnatural _thing_ – you green Witch!" Galinda said in an unusually harsh voice that rose hysterically, backing away from Elphaba even more.

Elphaba shrugged slightly – she supposed she had deserved that – and quietly turned back to her book. She was quite sure that she had just effectively ruined even the slightest chance for a cessation of hostilities between herself and Miss Galinda Upland. The next few years, reflected Elphaba, were going to be an absolute nightmare…

—————

The next morning, Elphaba was informed stiffly by Galinda that she might have _one_ shelf on which to place her possessions – but that that was _all_. Elphaba nodded her thanks silently, and placed her belongings on the smallest shelf in the room, which Galinda had cleared off for her.

It was only right after lunch that Elphaba was able to settle down to write a letter to her father – a task that she had been dreading from the outset.

_Everything is going to be my fault, just wait and see_, she thought bitterly. _He'll tell me that I must have done something to make Madam Morrible separate Nessa and I, and that I should_ _have done something to make her change her mind. Then he'll remind me about how it's my duty to look after my poor, crippled little sister, and how it's my fault that she's the way she is. _

She was so absorbed in her worrying that she barely even registered the appearance of Galinda, who was also carrying paper and a pen. Galinda tapped a fluffy-tipped pen against her pink, floral stationary thoughtfully, then started writing. She murmured softly to herself, clearly thinking out what she was going to say in her letter.

"Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical…" Galinda said out loud, pen hovering over the paper.

Elphaba snorted in disbelief. Someone _had_ to be kidding her – who in Oz's name called their parents _that_?

_Still, Father will want an update, and it's better that he hears the bad news about rooming from me then from someone else. I just need to get this over with_, she reminded herself firmly.

And so she picked up a pen and began writing as well:

"_My dear Father…"_


End file.
